Where do we go from here?
by jasmyn4057
Summary: Beginning of a fan-fic exploring the future of the show starting from the mid-season finale. What happened to Danny? Will Lacey and Jo be there for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello. When Twisted premiered, I didn't think I'd enjoy the show as much as I did. I really like it and am very excited for new episodes in January. I am a Dacey fan, but I love the interactions between all the characters. I want a Jo and Lacey renewed friendship. I think Rico is a fantastic friend. This is my first Twisted fan fic. Hopefully, it's not too bad. **

**I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of ABC Family. **

Where do we go from here?

Chapter 1

Lacey wanted to sleep. She really did. But, she couldn't. There were too many things needling her. There were just too many things happening at once for her to get an uncomplicated night of sleep. Danny had the necklace that Regina was wearing when she was killed. Everyone finding out that she hooked up with Danny. Everyone ignoring her in school and spray painting her locker with quotes like "socio-slut". Danny helping her get her shallow friends back. She found Archie and Scott framed Danny for poisoning Cole and thereby, getting Danny kicked off the team, the coach fired and letting Danny get expelled. Oh, and last, but by no means, least, her rekindled friendship with Jo had taken a drastic turn and now Jo refused to talk to her. Now, there was this mystery lady that Phoebe knew about. The same lady had left scratches on Regina's arm. Who was she? And what did she know about the necklace?

It was all too much for Lacey. She yearned for the days when life was simpler. Before that fateful day when Danny had killed his Aunt. She wanted to go back to the time when she, Danny and Jo had been inseparable and didn't have a care in the world.

Lacey tried to close her eyes and fall asleep. She wanted to relive the days of her youth with Danny and Jo.

What was all that banging? Lacey thought wildly. I was actually having a pleasant dream. What is going on?

"Lacey! Lacey! Wake up, honey!" her mom yelled from her bedroom door.

Shrugging off the covers, she hoped whatever her mom needed was important. She had to work on plan to reinvent herself…again. "Mom, I'm coming."

Lacey made her way downstairs to find her mom and her sister captivated by the TV screen. "What is going on?"

"Honey. You have to see this." Her mom said gently.

Intrigued, Lacey took a closer look at the screen. The news was on. What was going on? Had they finally caught Regina's killer? Then, a picture of Danny flashed up on the screen and she knew it meant trouble.

"…Danny Desai is now being charged for murder of Regina Crane. When police went to the house to arrest him, he had fled from custody. Police are searching for the 16 year old now. If anyone has seen him or knows where he is, please call 9-1-1. Do not approach. He is considered dangerous." The reporter concluded her story.

Lacey's mouth dropped. Yes, she knew he was a suspect. But, if they now wanted to bring him in, they must have found the murder weapon. She wanted to believe that he hadn't really murdered her best friend. But, Danny kept all of secrets from both her and Jo.

"I knew Danny coming back would lead to trouble…" Her mom said while shaking her head. "At least you had the good sense to keep away from him."

"Yeah, mom. Good sense." She couldn't wrap her head around this. Where was Danny? What did Jo think? Did he go to her for help…especially after the things I said to him?

She had to talk to Jo. Correction, she had to try to talk to Jo. Maybe the two of them could sort through this. She quickly went upstairs to get dressed. As she was making her way downstairs, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"I got it." Her mom chirped. "Oh, Jo, how nice to see you honey." Her mom said opening the door wide and pulling Jo into a firm and tight hug. "How are you doing? I know you heard. You and Danny had gotten close, if I'm not mistaken."

"Shocked. And pissed." Jo answered truthfully.

Lacey wasn't sure if that last part had to do with Danny's arrest or her and Danny's past tense relationship. "Mom, can Jo and I talk privately? I'm sure there are some things she'd rather not say to my mom."

"Of course, Lacey." Closing the door behind Jo, she quickly added, "If you anything, honey, we're here for you. I'm glad you and Lacey have each other, at least."

"News to me," Jo mumbled under her breath. Her mom didn't catch it, but Lacey did. This was going to be an interesting talk.

"Let's go upstairs." Lacey turned and hoped Jo followed her to her room. When they both were inside, Lacey quickly closed the door and sat on her bed, leaving the floor or her desk chair for Jo. "You wanted to talk to me?" Lacey queried since Jo had yet to say anything.

"Have you talked to him?" Jo questioned.

"No. Have you?"

"No. Are you telling me the truth? You're not trying to protect me, are you?"

She deserved that. Sighing, she continued "No. What's going on with Danny's case?"

"My dad says the found the murder weapon with his fingerprints on it."

"So, he did kill Regina."

"No, he swears he didn't."

"You've talked to him?"

"No, but you know, we both believed he hadn't killed Regina. He swore to us that he didn't."

"He said a lot of things."

"Don't I know," Jo mumbled trying to not let her hurt emotions show. It still kind of hurt to be around Lacey.

"Where could he be?" Lacey wondered aloud, ignoring Jo's previous statement.

"I'm not sure. I thought he would've come to you for help."

"Me? Really? We ended whatever it was that we had."

"Yeah, but he still has feelings for you. He practically admitted it to me last night when we talked."

"When?" He still had feelings for her. That was news to her. She had been kind of mean to him. "Last night, I said some pretty hurtful things to him so I could be popular again and get my old friends back. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me."

"Well, if you haven't seen or talked to him and he hasn't contacted me. Where would he go?"

"Wait. Should we be looking for him? I mean, they found the murder weapon with his fingerprints."

"Do you think he did it?"

"I just don't know. Do you?"

"I really want to believe him. I think he should at least turn himself in. This town could go crazy searching for him."

"True. We should find him."

Lacey and Jo stared at each other, hoping the other one would point out a key element they were overlooking. Lacey turned to Jo, "You don't think..."

"He's at the clubhouse." Jo finished.

With a nod to each other, they hopped up eager to find Danny. One way or another, they were going to find out the truth…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the characters of the TV show, Twisted. They belong to ABC Family.

I want to thank everyone who read and favorited my story. I am trying to figure out how to write this story, so I will do my best to update as soon as I can, but I make no promises. Please be patient with me. And feel free to make any suggestions. Also, I want to apologize for the short chapter. I will try to upload chapter 3 and 4 as soon as I can. Thanks again!

Chapter 2

Danny could not understand how this had happened. He could not figure out how the police could find the murder weapon with his prints on it. He did not kill Regina. He thought he had convinced Sheriff Masterson. He wasn't sure where he stood with either Jo or Lacey. He wanted them both to believe him. He wanted to be their friend again. He didn't know if that was possible now. Would they take the time to listen to what he had to say? The only thing he knew for sure is that whoever had killed Regina, they had done a great job of framing him for the murder. Leaving the necklace in his locker. Planting his fingerprints on the murder weapon. The only thing missing was his confession.

Danny paced around the clubhouse he had shared so memories with Lacey and Jo. He didn't want his mom to have to lie to the police so he just took off. He didn't think anyone would be interested in what he had to say anyway.

"What should I do?" He asked to the open air. "Where could I even go to escape all of this?"

Running his hands through his hair, he contemplated all of his possibilities. He didn't have a lot of money, but he was pretty sure he could get out of town. Being in juvenile detention had taught him a few things. But, he really didn't want to run away. He wanted to clear his name. But, he would need some help from them to prove his innocence and that was the tricky part. Who would help him?

He turned his head because he thought he heard someone coming closer. Oh no! What if they found me?

"Danny?" Jo whispered. "Are you in there?"

"Danny." Lacey demanded. "If you're here, answer us."

"We're here alone," promised Jo. "We just want to talk to you."

Even Lacey? Danny thought to himself. He was sure she would be first on the Danny must have killed Regina bandwagon.

"Danny. I just want to find the truth," Lacey pleaded. She figured Danny wanted both of them to hear him out.

"How did you find me?" Danny asked as he emerged from the door of the clubhouse to the faces of his possibly, former best friends.

Jo walked straight to Danny and hugged him. She knew he must have been scared. Lacey warily hung back. She wasn't sure how she should respond to this situation. And up until now, Lacey had always been a cautious person.

"We figured you'd want to hide somewhere no one would look for you." Jo replied, taking a step back. While she was glad to see Danny, she was still hurt by his and Lacey's thoughtless actions.

"So, you two are talking now? Just think, all it took was for me to be wanted for murder?" Danny smirked, trying to add levity to this hopeless situation.

Neither Jo nor Lacey was amused by Danny's sarcasm. "Danny, this is serious…," Lacey began. "You are wanted for Regina's murder. They found the murder weapon…with your fingerprints on it."

"How is that possible?" Jo interjected.

"I don't know. I really don't. But, I didn't do it. I didn't kill her." He answered. He really wanted to know if they believed him. Maybe that's why they came to look for him, because deep down, they knew he was innocent. Maybe they could still be friends? "Do you believe me?"

Hesitantly, Jo replied, "Yes."

Lacey didn't want to commit to his complete innocence yet, but she knew he was waiting for her reply. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Good." Danny replied when he realized that Lacey and Jo were on his side. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do?" asked Jo.

"Well, I was thinking about visiting Canada. I hear it's a lovely place this time of year."

"You can't go," argued Jo. "You can't leave. You have to prove you didn't do this."

"I want to stay. But, it'll be harder to prove I didn't do it, especially since the whole town will be looking for me to turn me in for murder. Besides, I don't even know where to start looking. Everything we found seems to be a bust."

"I might have somewhere for us to start." Lacey piped up.

"Really?" Danny asked incredulously. He was shocked that Lacey would even consider helping him.

"Yes." Lacey began to recant the story. "After Archie and I got into it, I left the diner and went home. Phoebe was there. I remembered Regina telling us that Phoebe had scratched her hand, but Phoebe told me last night that she hadn't scratched her. Some woman had. Someone she didn't know."

"Why would Regina lie about who scratched her?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. But, maybe it has something to do with the money she was getting." Lacey answered.

Danny didn't know what to do with this new fact. What was Regina into? Where did he fit in? Who was this mysterious lady? How would they find her? "Well, how do we find this lady?

Neither one of them knew the answer to that question.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As I said before, I am a Danny and Lacey fan, but I'm not writing this story as a way for them to be a couple…unless it fits the story. I'm trying to be fair to both Jo and Lacey and keep their interactions with Danny as close to the show storyline as possible. So, if Danny and Lacey have a one-on-one chat, you should expect the same for Danny and Jo.

I know I said I would upload chapter 3 and 4 at one time, but I thought I'd just upload chapter 3 since I'm finished writing it. Also, I don't own the characters.

Chapter 3

The trill of Jo's phone brought reality crashing down on them. No one knew how to go about fitting the latest piece of the puzzle together.

"Hi." Jo said into her phone. "Rico? What's going on? Yeah, I did hear about Danny. No, I don't know where he is. No, I don't think he did it. I'm not home though… Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Sorry about that. Rico wants to talk."

"Are you going to tell him about me?" Danny asked.

"Do you want me to?" asked Jo.

"It never hurts to have someone else on my side, but what if he's not on my side? I don't want him telling your father."

Remembering the last conversation she and Rico had, she doubted turning Danny into the police was the first thing on his mind. "I won't tell him unless I'm sure he wants to prove that you are innocent."

"I can live with that."

"So, what are you going to tell him?" Lacey asked. Being on the receiving end of Jo's anger, she knew Jo would not want to lie to Rico as she and Danny had done to her.

"I'll avoid the subject."

"Good luck with that," quipped Danny.

"I'm going to talk to Rico. If you guys think of anything, promise to tell me. Don't try and protect me. I want to know…everything." Jo said as she looked at both Danny and Lacey.

"Promise." Lacey agreed.

"I'll tell you everything." Danny chimed in.

"Okay. I've got to go and talk to Rico. See you guys as soon as I can." With that, Jo hurried out of the clubhouse to meet Rico. She hoped she had made the right decision leaving Danny alone with Lacey. She knew he still had feelings for her. She wasn't sure where Lacey stood with Danny, but she suspected Lacey wasn't as unaffected by Danny as she pretended to be.

Back at the clubhouse, Lacey turned to face Danny. "So, the mystery woman? How can we find her?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess we could start with you telling me everything Phoebe said to you."

"Basically, what I just told you. She saw Regina getting out of car belonging to some woman she didn't recognize. Then, Regina told us that she and Phoebe got into a fight and that's how she got the scratches on her hand."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Not really."

"Does she remember anything about the woman? Or the car? Anything that could help us find her?"

"No. But, I didn't want to grill her about it. I mean, I didn't want to come off as too interested. Besides, I didn't know you would be going on the run the very next day."

"Why was Phoebe at your house anyway? I thought I left you at the diner with your friends." Danny asked trying to steer the conversation.

"It doesn't matter." Lacey defended. She didn't want to rehash the loss of her friends…again. She was sure school would be nightmare once she returned.

"But," Danny began, trying to piece together what happened last night. "When I left, it looked like they were going to forgive you. Did it not work?"

"Guess not." Lacey shrugged. "Can we please not talk about it?"

"Okay, fine. We won't discuss it. But, you'll need to talk to Phoebe again. We need some more information. We won't be able to find out anything about the mystery woman without something to go on."

"I'll talk to her. " Lacey confirmed. "Hey. I just thought about something. Have you eaten? Are you hungry?"

"Thank you for asking. I wasn't hungry before, but now, food sounds amazing."

"Let me get some food for you. Who knows how long you will have to hide out?" Lacey called as she departed the clubhouse.

That was weird, thought Danny. He was pretty sure his friends had forgiven him and each other. Either that or they were, at least, putting aside everything to help him out. He could get behind that. He needed them if he was going to clear his name. He hoped he could count on Rico too. He needed all the friends he could get.

Walking towards her house, Jo grew anxious. What was she going to say to Rico?


End file.
